I Love You, Daddy!
by emmiez
Summary: Hello, my name is Angel Hope Sohma, the daughter of Sky Sohma and Hatori Sohma, this is my storyXXXXXXXXXXXHatoriXOC


Name: Angel Sohma Age: 7

My name is Angel Hope Sohma. I'm seven years old. I have dirty blonde hair and big bright blue eyes. My mother is Sky Sohma and my father is Hatori Sohma.

My mother died eight years ago.

My mother was the older sister of Akito Sohma.

Sky was a God of the Zodiac like Akito, though Akito didn't like that.

Mommy loved the Zodiac and wanted what was best for them. Mommy wanted them to feel loved and be loved. Mommy wanted them to be free.

Mommy was ten when Akito was born. Mommy was two years younger than Daddy. Daddy, Uncle Shigure, and Uncle Ayame were really close and loved Mommy very much.

Mommy and Uncle Akito fought so much. Akito wanted to cage the Zodiac, Mommy wanted them free. Uncle Shigure said that Akito was the Devil and Mommy was the Angel of the Zodiac.

Mommy fell in love with Daddy two years later and were happy together, Daddy looked Mommy very much.

Mommy was always looking out for the younger Zodiac members when Akito got rough with them, they loved her too. One time Mommy actually left the banquet and spent her time with the Cat instead of with the others, when Kyo asked why, she said it wouldn't be fun without him.

Kyo had come to love and respect Mommy. Mommy got Yuki to open up to her and took him out and to play when she got the chance, but Uncle Akito got angry and would punish Mommy.

Mommy was always sick and very frail. They said that she spent over half the day in the clinic for check-ups and got sick easily. Daddy took care of her every time and always worried over her sick body, though they loved each other.

Mommy was nineteen when she died. Mommy was caught by Akito about spending the night with Kyo and Akito got angry and hurt Mommy very badly.

Kyo loved how she spent every banquet with him and not with everyone else, she made him feel like he belonged in the Zodiac.

Mommy died that night.

I died that night as well.

Mommy wanted Kyo to be the first to know she was pregnant with Daddy's child. Mommy was going to tell Daddy right after.

Mommy was excited about me, though she knew she wouldn't survive child-birth. I knew Mommy wanted me to live a loving life with Daddy.

Daddy cried for days after we were killed.

Daddy said they went over Mommy's body to see how she died, besides falling down the stairs. They found me.

Daddy, Uncle Shigure, and Uncle Ayame were heart broken about what happened. They went to my grave every year, along with Mommy.

Mommy would hold me while they visit and we would listen to them talk about their day and how much they wanted to meet me.

Kyo would visit and would bring two flowers. One for me, one for Mommy. Mommy said they were her favorite. I liked to follow Kyo home, Mommy would say to come back and check in with her, I loved following Kyo home.

Kyo lived with Uncle Shigure and Yuki. Lately, a girl with long brown hair and pretty blue eyes was over. Mommy said she was living there.

The girl, Tohru Honda, could see me when I would visit. Mommy said that there were some people that could see the dead.

Mommy said for me to ask her to visit our graves so that Mommy could talk to her. Mommy liked Tohru a lot.

When Kyo caught Tohru talking to me one night, Tohru had to explain her supernatural power she got from her mother. She could only hear the older ones, but see the little kids or babies.

Kyo was nearly crying when she said she could see me and talk to me and Mommy.

Yuki was told a month later, then the other Zodiac members. Mommy would always sit right next to Daddy when they all got together and would use Tohru to communicate between us.

Mommy loved Tohru. Mommy said that Tohru would help Daddy and our family become free from Akito.

I loved following Kyo and Tohru.

Mommy told them she aged at the same time as Daddy. I aged like a regular kid, though I stopped aging last year.

I will be eight soon. Mommy says I make her old! I laughed with her for a while before going to visit Tohru again. Mommy said it was time to go with the Angels now. Says that we should leave Daddy in piece and to move on from us.

Daddy was lonely, but I knew that Mommy didn't want him talking to her like now, she wanted him to find new love and to move on. Mommy was very nice about him falling in love with the nice teacher lady that worked with Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki.

I have to go now. Mommy doesn't want me to stay on the between plane too long anymore. I hope when I come to visit Kyo and Tohru finally fall in love! Mommy said they would once high school was over, I think they would sooner.

Goodbye!

I love you Daddy!


End file.
